Hinata's New Friend
by LittleCreatureItsu
Summary: After a fateful night Hinata discovers that Sasuke seems to be the one that fills her with the confidence she needs to change. So she decides to make him her new friend, if he likes it or not. HinaSasu NaruSasu
1. Starry eyed

-1Title: Hinata's New Friend

By: Itsu Kouji

Disclaimer: Naruto is owned by, Not me.

Chapter One

The walls seemed to be vibrating from the obnoxious pounding of the music. Hinata was drowning her sorrows in the random bottles that her fellow ninja were passing out continuously; she was only on her third bottle and could no longer control her Byakugan, phasing in and out of the room, making her nauseas and dizzy. She could hear the annoying high pitched laugh of Ino, who was more or less trying to become the center of attention, Hinata sneered when she saw a tipsy Naruto stumble over there to enhance the stupidity of the room. …She wanted to be like that. Hinata quickly swung away from the crowd to stare through the wall to see if there was any comfort outside.

"Sasu...ke?" She slurred out, the ex-ninja was out on the balcony, most likely dragged here by Team 7 and possibly was forgotten within the silly excitement of underage drinking. Just like what her team did to her. She suddenly felt rebellious and grabbed as many battles she could carry, which was nearly four but she clumsily dropped one on the way over to the balcony. She could have sworn Kiba yelled out to her and she found herself more then willing to abandon her mission to wonder over to him for even just a second of attention but when she turned to look for him he already found someone else to harass.

With a rather desperate 'Humph' she continued on over to Sasuke. Hinata quickly noted that stairs are a drunken ninja's worst enemy, already seeing three of its victims suffering at the bottom. But Hinata was a smart ninja; she decided to climb up the side of the house to the balcony. "SaSuKe!" She cried out, leaping over the banister and succeeded in scaring a half drunken Sasuke to near tears.

The boy sliced his finger on a ninja star which pathetically missed the target; Hinata seemed oblivious to the attack. Sucking on his wound he gave her his best "grr" face but he feared it came out sloppy and pouty. "Damn it."

Hinata suddenly grew very nervous when he turned his attention to her, flinging the bottles of beer towards Sasuke. "I brought you something to drink." She stated, giving her best smile, "Naruto asked me too." She lied. Yes, Hinata likes to lie. She felt pleased by the surprised stare she received and even more proud when Sasuke accepted one of the half full bottles. No telling who Hinata stole that one from. Sasuke didn't seem to notice and went back to staring at the sky, not allowed to leave without his escort. One of the agreements for him to return to Konoha, Team 7 was to be constantly watching him and tonight was Naruto's night. Sadly, Naruto decided the little Uchiha wasn't worth his time. He should go kill something and make Naruto get in trouble for leaving the insane ex-ninja alone. Sasuke giggled at the idea but knew better then to try to stand up right now; he'd probably end up falling right off the freaking balcony.

"That was cute, Sasuke-kun." Hinata suddenly spoke up, blushing deeply. Sasuke gave her a bored look having already forgotten she was there. Double damn.

Hinata suddenly realized for the first time in her life someone was waiting for her to talk, _her_ to talk and for the first time in her life she realized she had nothing to say. So, she chickened out and broke eye contact with Sasuke to pick at her shirt. Sasuke must have accepted her defeat… Hell no. Hinata scowled, she was not going to be defeated at socializing again. "SASUKE-KUN!!" She suddenly yelled, shocking herself and making the Uchiha jump. "Ummmm… I mean," She stared wide eyed at the equally wide eyed Sasuke, who got another ninja star stuck in his finger trying to fling it at Hinata. Sasuke is a very paranoid drunk. "I broke up with Kiba…." Go with it, keep going. "And now I think he's pretending I'm dead." She went back to looking down at her shirt. Sasuke was horribly confused at this point so he just let whatever hit his lips out.

"Kiba's a little bas-bastard, who probably has fleas." He grumbled out feeling better now that he got to insult the mangy mutt lover. Why was everyone in Konoha so easy to hate??

Hinata grimaced. "He does."

… Heh.

Hinata looked over at Sasuke with her usual sad eyes and continued. "But I really liked him, but he didn't like me. He always told everyone I was boring." She gave herself a moment to look ashamed, "He treated me more like a guy then a girlfriend. He was too rough with me."

Sasuke twitched, suddenly all too aware of where this was heading… and how could anyone confuse Hinata like a guy? She seemed like the most girlish..? girl around here. "He's a prick…?" Sasuke threw in, not wanting this to continue, yet just then realized that just by replying he was doomed.

Hinata nodded, gulping down the rest of her beer. "He just couldn't understand that my breasts are attached to me. It hurts when he squeezes so hard."

Sasuke tilted his head, suddenly picturing it… Egad. Sasuke shook his head violently. "…"

"Ah… you're a guy, you wouldn't understand." Hinata mumbled feeling a little better talking about this. Sasuke felt highly offended for some twisted reason. "I _could _understand if I wanted too." He defended himself.

Hinata didn't mean to offend Sasuke but she truly doubted he would be able to relate to such a thing, what _man_ could?

"It's O-okay Sasuk-ke-kun, you don-" Hinata waved her hand to rid the air of a sudden burst of smog? No, that wasn't right. Sasuke was suddenly revealed, now clearly no longer a man. If this was a normal situation Hinata would have died from shock or became angry finding Sasuke's actions mocking her. But she was drunk and there for she couldn't help but giggle and blush at Sasuke's _sweet_ unorthodox methods in trying to understand a woman's woes.

Sasuke was completely hammered and he was quite sure that bottle number three was laced with something he didn't care to think about. Either way, he was not going to let a girl question his abilities of understanding… things. Maybe he was more messed up then he previously thought.

Hinata gave him a timid smile before moving closer to him. Sasuke on the other hand tested the amount of pressure he could stand pressed on his new breasts.

Hinata pulled his hands off them, feeling awkward with Sasuke groping himself in front of her. "We would start making out and all w-would seem t-t-to be going well," She muttered trying to explained the situation out, now completely unsure how this even started but all she knew was that Sasuke wanted to understand so she was going to let him understand. "And then the next thing I knew," She shoved Sasuke on his back and proceeded to straddle him. "He would pounce me and not even let me move." She whined.

Sasuke gave her a hard glare for being topped so easily even through he was way to dizzy from the sudden rush to shove her off. Damn it to hell.

Sasuke let out a yelp when Hinata rather rambunctiously bent over and bit his neck, her hands pressed painfully down on his breast and he nearly let the Jutsu break from the sudden panic.

"See, that doesn't feel too good now, does it?" Hinata spoke, sitting back up, squeezing her thighs around Sasuke's mid section. She squeezed Sasuke's nipple painfully and Sasuke more or less gave out loud squeak. _Why is she _hurting_ me??!_ But Sasuke suddenly felt the sudden need to vomit, the alcohol finally catching up with him.

"I think… I'm gonna puke." Sasuke muttered and Hinata nodded.

"Yes! It is sickening, isn't it?" She whined out some more, gobbling down the last bottle they had. She then grabbed Sasuke's dainty shoulders pulling him up into a bone crushing hug and a chaste kiss.

Sasuke was quite sure if he opened his mouth bile would go everywhere, he paled even more and found his face in the crook of Hinata's neck, and she smelt of lilies, Sasuke found this odd. That's just not a Ninja smell.

"You're m-my only fr-friend, Sasuke-kun." She declared, weeping openly at her good fortune.

"HinATA???" Naruto and Sakura cried out.

"Hin-na-ata…" Sasuke whimpered, he needed the girl to let him go or he was seriously going to vomit all over her. Hinata stared up at the rest of team seven, the two noticeably shivered at Sasuke's 'sexy' whimper. Hinata subconsciously tightened her hold on Sasuke.

Oh gawd, Sasuke could feel the bile coming up his throat.

"Naruto-kun, S-sakura-chan-EEE!" Hinata eeped as Sasuke suddenly relieved the contents of his stomach all over the poor girl, which reeked of alcohol. He buried his face into Hinata's neck, completely humiliated and quite sure if he tried anything else he'd pass out. With a poof Sasuke lost the Jutsu, returning back to being a fully clothed male.

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata started to panic, shaking the boy almost violently in hopes to get him to respond to her. "Please be alright!!"

Luckily, Sakura disconnected the two, pulling Sasuke to his feet even through she discovered quickly he wasn't going to bother standing on them, throwing all his weight on Sakura. The pink haired ninja didn't expect this and nearly dropped him. "Naruto!!"

Naruto suddenly snapped out of his trance and rushed over to grab a hold of Sasuke, pulling the boy into his arms to hold in a more comfortable way.

Hinata found herself steered over towards Kiba by Sakura, who softly explained that she'll have Kiba take the drunken girl home. Kiba looked startled when the usually mellow girl came stumbling over to him, he quickly caught her when she tripped. "Hinata-chan!" He cried when his ex-girlfriend suddenly shoved herself away from him and was quickly caught by Sakura.

"Be careful, Hina-chan." Sakura blinked at the girl and nearly dropped her when she meet Hinata's glare. "I don't want to go with _him_." She growled up at Sakura, before giving a Kiba a look of discontentment.

"Is she drunk?" Kiba asked looking much like the sky turned green. A little crowd started to form as Hinata decided that since Sakura insisted that Kiba bring her home on sharing why Kiba _shouldn't _bring her home with the pink haired ninja.

Once the horror was done Sakura and Ino dragged poor Hinata out of the house, only turning to glare at Kiba. Kiba left soon after without saying a word and promptly bawled himself to sleep that night.


	2. Pesty

-1Dedicated to my first two Reviewers!

**Kochico**

**Jax9**

-Waff-

Chapter two

Naruto had never known Sasuke to show any interest in anyone in the village, yet… there he was with the not so timid Hinata. And Sasuke had a Lesbian fetish it seemed! Naruto had never been so confused in his life. It had to be the alcohol… Was Sasuke that easy when liquored up?

Naruto shook his head violently, trying to rid himself of the sudden all too appealing ideas of testing the theory.

He sat Sasuke down on the little mat Sasuke's been using when Naruto has to watch him, pulling the blankets around the boy as Sasuke let out a whine and curled himself into a ball, obviously feeling like crap.

Naruto doesn't get drunk, sadly. He could fake it easily but the alcohol is processed and broken down in his body way too fast to affect him much. He let himself collapse on his bed, not wanting to let this affect his almost but not quite '_innocent' _brain.

Naruto woke up to something nudging his side, forcing open his blurry eyes he looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against his bed with a sly smirk.

"Ne… Sasuke." Naruto blanched as he noticed Sasuke was naked, completely naked and now crawling onto his bed in a feline fashion.

"How do you want me, Na-rut-o?" He purred out, nuzzling against Naruto, pulling the blonde's hands against his chest. "Male or female?" He whispered, licking the rim of Naruto's ear. Naruto couldn't say he cared; Sasuke was drop dead sexy either way!

But surprisingly, his hands were suddenly cupping Sasuke's modest breasts. Naruto quickly made his move, going to press his lips against his teammates only to have Sasuke pull away from him.

"Na-uh-ah" Sasuke wagged a finger at him giving him a playful glare; she brought herself to her knees before Naruto. Letting the blonde see all of her body before leaning backwards with amazing flexibility, resting her head on… Hinata's lap?! Naruto gaped at the naked girl, where the hell did she come from!!? How'd she get in here??

Hinata gave a devilishly sly look before claiming Sasuke as her own. Naruto begin to panic. "NO! SASUKE!! SHE'S EVIIIL!!"

Naruto woke up with a jolt, breathing heavily. What… a… horrible… horrible… dream, yet still… so very…sexy? He quickly glanced over at Sasuke's little mat, finding that the Uchiha moved very little last night. Gah, He looked so peaceful sleeping there.

A sudden knocking made him flinch and Sasuke let out a string of curses, pulling a pillow over his head.

"Oi, Sakur-uh… Hinata-chan?" The young girl blushed at him and gave him a nervous smile. Sakura stood beside her with a proud smile. Naruto narrowed his eyes, what did she _do?_ Raking his brain for any possible reason of Sakura to be so proud and how Hinata was involved in it.

Sakura was starting to have trouble keeping her smile in place as she recognized that strained expression that overtook Naruto's normally calm features, his thinking face.

"Naruto." Sakura called out but Naruto just continued to look them over, looking horribly confused. The pink haired girl let out a timid growl, not wanting to alarm Hinata, who was starting to shake from the sudden nervousness. DAMN YOU, NARUTO! He was ruining everything!

She quickly shoved Hinata passed the blonde, steering her towards the bedroom to fetch Sasuke.

She managed to keep her grin pasted on her face until Hinata was out of sight. "Naruto-_Kun_." She snarled, enjoying his sudden jump.

Naruto turned with a dazed look, having been thinking so hard that he didn't even notice the girls enter. "Uh… Sakura-chan, did we make plans today?" He asked with his normal big grin that always manages to piss Sakura off.

"Your so rude, Naruto. Why did you have to treat Hinata-chan so poorly??" She hissed out, Naruto backed himself towards the door. This could only end in pain and misery when Sakura was involved.

"Sasuke-kun…" Hinata blinked at the bundled up Uchiha, She looked around the room wondering what to do. "Sasuke-kun." She tried a little louder but he didn't move. Hinata was in a dilemma here, if she tried to shake him awake it would only feel awkward and embarrassing from last night's _mistakes? _No, last night gave her determination and felt much like a blessing to the girl. Hinata was determined to make Sasuke her first real friend. But how was she going to get the Uchiha to accept her so easily without alcohol.

She took a deep breath, lips puckering out as she declared to herself that her wimpy shy counterpart was going to have to die to make this work. And with this decided she pounced on the lump on the floor, full of determination to make Sasuke her best friend by the end of today, whether he wanted it or not.

Sasuke, of course, panicked. Lurching up and pinning his attacker to the ground and holding a steady dagger up to his neck… _her_ neck… He slowly withdrawn the dagger, unsure if this was one of Naruto's cheap tricks or if the timid girl literally snapped and decided to attack him in his sleep.

"…" Sasuke gave her a blank stare.

"Sasuke-Kun?" Hinata chirped as through she didn't nearly get her head cut off, despite her heart pounding painfully in her chest. She was going to have to break the Uchiha of this disturbing fear he seemed to have. No one in Konoha… well, no one in this _apartment _was going to hurt him at least. "Sakura sent me to wake you." She quickly explained, feeling a flow of relief wash over her as Sasuke stood, making a bee line out of the room. Hinata gave herself a prideful pat on the back, a good start in a friendship or so she thought, sitting up, quite determined to wait in that spot until Sasuke returned ready to go.

Sakura grimaced at Naruto as he sat there and had the nerve to try and defend Kiba. Men.

"I think she's just over-reacting, Sakura-Chan." Naruto continued, wondering why women would always stick to their own no matter the one at fault, funny thing was at that very moment Sakura thought basically the exact same thing about men. And when that occurred, space and time collided and a riff was created, the two wasn't aware of what they done to the universe but to say the least the following events, no matter how much they would deny it, were _their_ entirefault.

Sasuke finally decided to reveal himself, dressed and looking as pissed as ever. Hinata scampered proudly behind Sasuke and she was _talking_ up a storm. Sakura's mouth dropped open and Naruto was suddenly reminded of his most recent nightmare.

Sasuke, you see, suddenly felt compelled to answer Hinata when she asked if he found her annoying with a simple "Your one of the more tolerable ninja's I know." Why he replied to her was beyond him and he automatically regretted it when her face went bright and she starting asking him questions.

"Ne, S-sasuke-kun what's your favorite color?" She asked for the third time, wanting to know everything about her new friend. Hinata seemed unaware that Sasuke was determined on not answering her even if that meant cutting out his own tongue and gagging her with it.

Sakura was a bit miffed, having imagined this outing to have been going a tad bit different. She really wanted to know where Hinata got all this sudden enthusiasm and have no sign of a hang over what's so ever. She listened to the girl shyly, talk to Sasuke… Yes, her anti-social ex-teammate, Hinata showed no signs of wanting to converse with the one who _invited _her along and not to mention kept care of her the night before. To put it simply, Sakura was on the borderlines of being insulted and jealous at the same time. She was sure she never heard Sasuke say more then three words ("Go to hell.") to anyone outside their team.

So to paint the picture of what was going on, Sakura and Naruto were sitting awkwardly silent at one end of the bright orange blanket that Naruto so 'kindly' donated for the outing while Sasuke sat looking a bit confused and irritated in one corner, Hinata was smiling happily at him having run out of things to say for the moment. Sakura surely hoped it was forever. Naruto seemed preoccupied with something, occasionally glaring at Hinata and giving an odd look Sakura seen many times before directed at herself and the raven haired boy.

"So… Shall we call it a day!?" Naruto suddenly spoke, forced smile directed at the intruder of their happy lives. Sakura quickly went along with this approach of ridding themselves of Hinata, even if it sounded a bit mean. But Hinata didn't seem to need the 'Pick-me-up' Sakura thought she did. And therefore this whole outing failed miserably! Sakura could have been helping Ino who seemed to be the one who truly needed her at this moment.

Hinata looked surprised but didn't complain or note it was only three in the afternoon, instead she turned to Sasuke and managed to make this day the most horrible day of Naruto's life. She treaded on Naruto's territory.

Hinata gave a shy smile as she asked Sasuke to do the one thing that only Naruto was allowed to do with him. She looked so innocent as though she wasn't trying to steal his teammate away!

"W-would you like to spar with me, Sasuke-Kun?" She stuttered blushing like she just asked the raven boy out. Sakura showed no signs of shock but her face suddenly looked as through she was putting all her will power to keep just that from happening. Naruto twitched.

Sasuke gave her a calm look; he only ever sparred with Naruto. Not just because he was forbidden to participate in any ninja activities or because he was now looked upon as a traitor… it's just always been that way. But lately, not even Naruto seemed to want to do even that with him. It's been nearly a month since their last spar, not that Naruto probably noticed.

Sasuke tilted his head and gave a soft smile, a small hardly noticeable smile but it was something that didn't get passed the watchful eyes of his teammates, but that could have just been because they have been eyeing Sasuke ever since the question was asked, waiting for the bomb to drop and the raven beauty to reduce Hinata to shattered tears.

"I'd slaughter you." Sasuke finally replied with a rare playfulness that only his teammates were accustomed too, he gave Hinata a devious smirk when she paled considerably at the statement.

…Dear god, he would. Calm down Hinata! You must not show your faults, play along!! You can do it! Hinata suddenly laughed, earning a look of surprise from the three. "S-sure you can, Sasuke-kun!" She attempted to tease but Sasuke got this really annoyed look that she was exactly going for. Oh fucking A! Did he think she was challenging him? Insulting his abilities?

Hinata took a deep breath she couldn't let Sasuke think she was a weakling! He wouldn't want to be friends with a weakling! That's why he was so close with his teammates, they were so strong! She nodded to herself, Yosh! In order to capture an Uchiha as a friend she'll have to _dominate _him. Suddenly feeling a burst of energy and excitement, she stood tall and strong. She gave a pleasant grin and pointed challengingly at Sasuke. "That's right, Uchiha! I can kick your ass!"… too much?

Sasuke's eyes darkened, was she mocking him??! But the ordeal was just too _funny_, the puny girl kicking his ass? Suure, Uchiha's don't get their asses kicked by silly girls. Of course, imagining Itachi getting his ass kicked by Super PMSing Hinata made Sasuke quiver. He was not Naruto, he does not laugh at such stupid things! But Itachi being ass raped by the Super long heels that Super PMSing Hinata would suddenly magically be wearing did it. He couldn't hold it in and so he covered his mouth and burst out laughing. He blamed Naruto, for hanging around the perverted blond boy from sun shine land who only wanted to talk about the oddities of sex, has fried the poor Uchiha's brain. Sasuke never felt so embarrassed and childish in his life. When he finally managed to get control of himself, he grew very aware of the looks of his teammates.

They stared at him wide eyed and mouths dropped. Sasuke blushed from embarrassment and settled on being indifferent about the whole situation, giving the two a very annoyed 'This never happened!' look.

This had too stop, Naruto couldn't help but feel that Hinata did something to Sasuke's brain that night at the party, the little witch.

"No." He stated, sounding as through he was trying to convince himself that this wasn't happening. "No, you can't spar with the bastard." Naruto directed a challenging stare towards Hinata, who was absolutely glowing at the fact that _she _made Sasuke-kun _laugh_. Friends forever!! She almost didn't hear the handsome blonde's words. She slowly turned to face Naruto, almost fearing where this could be leading too.

_Mine. Mine! MINE!!_ Naruto wasn't fully aware of the fact that just thinking something hard enough would direct his brain waves towards another person and create a form of telepathy just doesn't happen, but he attempted anyways.

Sakura quickly jumped in, giving Naruto a stern look but he was too busy with his one sided staring challenge to notice. "What Naruto means is that Sasuke is forbidden to participate in any activities that require ninja skills, part of his punishment."

Sasuke eyed Naruto. "You care now?" He asked, a look of annoyance shone on his face. Naruto blinked, wondering what the raven-haired boy meant. "Uh… Yes?" He simply gave his 'clever' answer.

"But you sparred with me plenty of times before without a care that it was violating my parole." Sasuke was a little annoyed but more curious by Naruto's odd reaction. Why didn't he want him to spar? He decided to test how deep the waters were. "I'd like to spar with Hyuuga." He found himself greatly enjoying the many different faces Naruto just made by that alone. He counted seven.

Hinata silently cheered that she successfully made herself interesting enough for Sasuke to want to spar with her! "Yes! I won't tell if you won't, Naruto-kun." She leaned down to Naruto's line of vision; it would be her first secret rendezvous! Hinata suddenly froze, wait… she probably should take the rest of the day to train if she wanted to be up to Team Seven standards. "Tomorrow morning, at seven, is that okay?" She quickly asked, looking at Naruto for approval. Naruto slowly nodded; even though he honestly didn't hear a word the girl said.


End file.
